Another Session with Dr Wolf
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: it's been a few sessions since his first one with dr. wolf. now Felix is visiting him yet again but this time, they are striving to get to know one another


_This is the second therapy session between Felix Floetry the Fox and Dr Wolf. Today, these two are having a more relaxed and casual discussion this will be told in Transcript form. Dr Wolf was just briefly telling Felix about his own origins_

Felix: "So... you're telling me that you are actually just a feral wolf that was transformed by Unicorn magic?"

Dr Wolf: "Yes Mr Felix, that is correct."

 _Felix's mind was completely blown away by that stunning revelation_

Felix: "W-What...?! I had no idea Unicorn magic had that kind of potential... I'm not exactly sure how to feel about that to be honest Doc..."

Dr Wolf: "Mr Felix, I assure you it's perfectly fine. That was way back when I was a pup and all my master truly did was enhance my mind a bit. Now I know that this is much different than our usual one on one sessions, but today I thought we would just spend a little time getting to know each other better."

Felix: so that explains why you were so short...oh! I-I didn't mean to say that...!

 _Dr Wolf laughs_

Dr Wolf: "don't worry, it's perfectly all right mr. Felix."

 _Dr Wolf took a sip of his tea and adjusted his glasses as he scribbled on his clipboard. Felix licked his Whiskers and looked around the room. He noticed a picture of the Doctor with a couple of his friends_

Felix: "oh umm... Are these some of your friends? I didn't know you were acquainted with them too"

 _Dr Wolf looked over at the picture. It was a photograph of him, GoldenFox, keyframe, and lightning Bliss_

Dr Wolf: "oh! Why, yes. In fact, these Ponies are some of my closest friends. I have a lot more good friends that I have met over the years. Having close companions does wonders for an individual who has gone through a rough life. I recall you telling me before that you had a very less than desirable life growing up."

 _He looks looks down at the floor as his ears folded back_

Felix: "Y-Yea... It was so rough after losing my parents. I'm forever grateful to my big brother Epsilon for doing his best to take care of me those many years afterward. Not long after being... Banished from my homeland... I met a bunch of amazing friends here in Equestria. Epic V, Aether lightshine, jackal Rock, toxic, domino effect, Night Fall and Deafhorse... Just to name a few. Not to mention my lovely wife Daze...hehe."

 _Felix started to blush bright red after mentioning his wife. Dr. Wolf smile warmly at him_

Dr Wolf: "I'm so happy for you Felix. Perhaps one day both of our spouses could meet one another."

Felix: "yea that sounds like a good plan to me Doc haha"

 _Dr Wolf sipped his tea again_

Dr Wolf: "please forgive me, would you like some tea as well?"

 _Felix smiles and shakes his head while raising his paw_

Felix: "no thank you doc. I'm good. Just enjoy yours."

 _Dr Wolf Chuckled a bit_

Dr Wolf: "mr. Felix, you mentioned again about your banishment, and I remember you briefly mentioned why in our last visit. You said something about you being a nine-tailed Fox? I don't mean to be rude, but you currently appear to have only one tail. Do forgive me if I'm missing something."

 _Felix smiled a little bit_

Felix: "it's all right doc, most creatures tend to get confused at that as well. You see, I share a soul with the Kitsune God Inari. The soul was fused with mine through a binding spell when I was just a kit and it currently keeps me alive..."

Dr Wolf: "Goodness... That's got to be a very sobering thought to have to bear with you at all times. but if I may ask, how did this binding spell actually work?"

Felix: "well my father learned it from another tribe of magic foxes called Gifoxes. It's where you bind the spirit of something to another. When done correctly, they become one entity. In my case, since my father didn't have all the proper training for it, it only worked partially. Long story short, I contain two separate souls instead of one conjoined soul. But I'm able to tap into that nine-tailed power at will... Though... It can leave me drained if I'm using it for too long. But I don't mind briefly showing you."

 _Dr Wolf looked intrigued_

Dr Wolf: "well if you don't mind showing me, then yes I would indeed like to see it"

 _Felix took a deep breath and slowly got up off the couch_

Felix: "Okay, here goes..."

 _Felix started glowing as his body began morphing. He became slightly larger with 9 tails total. He was now standing on four legs and he had the Japanese symbol for divinity on both of his sides. He also had a soft gold glow around him. Dr. Wolf looked on in utter amazement_

Dr Wolf: "...M-My word... You were certainly a lot more... Regal looking to say the least... So I must say, those tails remind me of a lot of my friend Tricky Fox.. I wonder if he has this kind of potential..."

Felix: _in a deeper voice_ "perhaps. Wait, did you say Tricky? he wouldn't happen to be the same Fox who's been teaching me how to use my Kitsune Magic would he? In this form, I am as strong as an alicorn but I still have much to learn about Kitsune Magic. My goal is to become good enough so that I am able to permanently fuse my souls together into one on my own so that I will no longer have to alternate between both forms."

 _Felix turned back into his base form self and is slightly out of breath_

Felix: ... T-That was tiring...

Dr Wolf: "As strong as an alicorn you say? I'm afraid I know next to nothing about Fox magic, but that does seem very impressive. Can I find it fascinating that my dear friend Tricky is mentoring you. I can see that transformation took a little bit out of you. Are you going to be alright mr. Felix?"

 _Felix sat back down on the couch_

Felix: "Yes... I'll be fine.."

Dr Wolf: "well I'm glad to hear that. Anyway, how has life been for you in Ponyville lately? I saw that you are now the assistant manager at the bookstore you work for last week. And what's this I hear about a second child on the way?"

 _Felix gave a big grin_

Felix: "that's correct Dr! things have been going very well lately. After the one-year anniversary celebration for the store, the owner promoted me to assistant store manager. I get to be a lot more Hands-On when it comes to helping ponies find the books that they want to purchase. And as for the... Other news... hehe... Yes, my wife is pregnant with our second child. We heard it's going to be a boy this time!"

 _Felix's tail started to wag with excitement. Dr. Wolf applauded him_

Dr Wolf: "what splendid news that is! Congratulations!"

Felix: "part of me asking, but do you have any kids doc?"

 _Dr Wolf cleared his throat loudly_

Dr Wolf: "well, we currently don't have any plans for children in the future as of yet. But there is no telling what the future might bring. I remember my brother Terek asking me a similar question before."

Felix: "Terek? I didn't know you had a brother too doc. Is he as short as you-? I-I mean... Is he similar to you?"

Dr Wolf: "in a lot of ways he is similar. But not physically. You see, my brother Terek is a dragon."

 _There was a moment of silence in the room as Felix tried to wrap his head around what the doctor had just said to him. After a few moments, Felix finally spoke up_

Felix: "Whoa, whoa, whoa... I did hear you correctly right? You said your brother is a dragon?"

Dr Wolf: "indeed he is"

Felix: "Wha...how...umm... nevermind haha. That's very nice"

 _Dr. Wolf chuckled and layed down his clipboard_

Dr. Wolf: "it's perfectly okay mr. Felix. Most ponies and other creatures have a similar reaction when I tell them for the first time. but for now, it appears that our time is up for the day. it was so nice to simply have a relaxing conversation today. I think we learned quite a bit more about each other this time wouldn't you agree?"

 _Felix nodded and grinned and he started to get up from the couch_

Felix: "I agree. It was a nice change of pace. I'm glad my wife talked me into having these weekly sessions with you."

Dr Wolf: "giving your past with wolves before, did you ever think you would have one as your therapist?"

 _Dr. Wolf laughed a little bit_

Felix: "no actually, I never thought I would have wolves as friends let alone as a therapist haha. Well, same time next week doc?"

Dr wolf: "correct. in the meantime, I look forward to stopping by your bookstore to pick up the new copy of Daring Do."

 _They both said their goodbyes then waved at each other as Felix left the office room. Dr Wolf then took a long deep breath_

Dr Wolf: "It's good to be helping."

-THE END-


End file.
